Just Be Your Tear
by Dramione061404
Summary: Draco sees something that made him mad. He saw something that made Hermione cry. He did something that made her happy. Slight DracoMione.


_Just Be Your Tear_

_Important A/N: Thank you to all who may review... if you don't like, don't read._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Tim McGraw, don't own Harry Potter, don't own the song. I own the paper and the computer... just not the other stuffs._

_I rushed up the next three flights of stairs, blinded, disgusted, and angry at what I saw. Weasley and Pansy? That's... odd. Ron Weasley, known as 'Weasel' to me, sixth year, was very known to cheat in relationships. The girls just refused to believe it. They would never believe that their new Gryffindor sex god (It used to be Seamus-- they must really take that 'pot of gold' thing seriously.) cheated in relationships. Ha, think of how the bloke's family would take it! I could just picture it. "Our little perfect prefect Ron? Never!" Hmph. _

_Maybe I should back up a bit and explain. Sorry bout that... I ramble when I'm upset. See, with each house, there's a sex god. Yes, I know it's odd, but it's true. The guys have a girl who listens in on conversations and we pick the one most talked about, in a good way. Crazy as it may seem, it's a good way to keep up with compitition and know who your girl might be with if they're cheating. Gives you reasons to murder, too. _

_If you haven't guessed, the Slytherin sex god is me. The girls have a thing for blondes, luckily. The Hufflepoof's-- Oops... I mean 'Hufflepuff's' used to be Diggory, but obviously not anymore. Now it's that Justin Finch Fletchy guy. Ravenclaw is, oddly enough, Terry Boot. The Gryffindor's is someone we all hate and wish we didn't know. _

_Perhaps we should get back on subject, yeah? Anyway, normally I wouldn't care about the carrot's lousy love life, but this time the person I've just recently started to care about-- well, alright, love, I guess-- is dating the jerk! To tell you the truth, something I don't usually do, she's in a different house. Wanna hear the shocker? She's Muggleborn. _

_Well, I suppose by now you've guessed that Hermione Granger is my 'Dream Gryffindor.' If you haven't, I suggest 'special education.' Might do you good... Sorry, all you hopeful hopers out there. Just cause I've fallen for Hermione doesn't mean my heart has entirely melted. Sure, there may be a growing puddle where a huge chunk of ice used to be, but it's still ice cold._

_Anyway, that's right. Weasley was dating Mione and cheating on her with someone who was most likely cheating on him who was-- well, you get the picture. It's a vicious cycle! Merlin, help us all... Carrot-boy wasn't just -kissing- Pansy, either. Gah! No! Please, someone Obliviate me! Ugh... If Hermione would've been there to see him, it would've been his first time being dumped. Or, hopefully meant as literal, kicked to the curb. Nice phrases Muggles have, yeah? _

_I don't get it, though. Hermione has tons of guys who want to be with her, including me. Most girls want to -be- her. So, why out of all the males in Hogwarts did she have to pick Weasley? He doesn't even deserve to look at her. I dunno why he does what he does, playin' lost and found with your love,_

_All the snake is doing is playing her like a pack of Exploading Snaps: Carefully, but quickly before it blows up in his face and burns off his eyebrows. Again. He uses her for homework help, too.Before, I saw them leaving the library, carrying books. Weasel acted like he left his stuff in the Common Room and took off, leaving her there. I followed. Guess who he was with! Chang. Potter's ex... Tryin' to confuse you, use you. Girl, he's gonna lose you, sure enough._

_He had scoffed in disgust when she told him she wanted to be a teacher at Hogwarts instead of an Auror. He even rolled his eyes when she told him she loved him. He obviously didn't believe in her. I do. I think she'll make a wonderful teacher. He must be blind. Dunno why he says all those things, always shootin' down all your dreams. _

_One of these days she'll get him back. And I'll be in the front row with popcorn and pumpkin juice. Hell, I'll probably be out there with pom-poms, cheering, if not helping her kick his sorry ass. He ought to know better than that. He ought to be watchin' his back, cause you know, you know. _

_If only it were me there with her, there would be no lying, no cheating, unless it came from her. I highly doubt she'd do that. She's too sweet. (Spash, another drop off the ice my heart once was.) And innocent. (Splash.) And... er... Anyway. I wouldn't do that to her if my life depended on it. If only it were me... Girl, I'd love to shine in your eyes._

_I don't know why, but all I can think of right now is why she picked Weasley. All I want is to be there with her. Just her and me. Nobody else. I'd make her see that Weasley doesn't deserve her. She's too perfect. If only just for a moment, Girl, I'd be satisfied. If I could only touch your cheek,_

_She'd know what it would be like to be loved by someone. To be a guy's everything. His world. My everything. My world. It all adds up to one thing. Her. Baby, that's all I need to make my life complete._

_I'd make a million Galleon bet, and win, that she wouldn't be so depressed lately. Cause, Girl, I could make you smile, if you knew I was here, wishin' I could just be your tear._

_I suddenly found myseld at Gryffindor Tower, standing in front of a huge woman who was in a pink dress. She asked me the password in a sing-song voice. I looked around and saw a Gryffindor first year. I demanded him to tell me the password. He told me, then ran off. No, that couldn't be the password... I wasn't going to say that! What was I doing there, anyway? What would I do, burst in there and tell her that her boyfriend was cheating on her with a Slytherin whore? I'd probably get slapped. But, why not? It's not like he'd barge in, telling her it wasn't true and that he loved her. She needed to know. Dunno why he can't find the words, sayin' all those things you deserve._

_Man, if it were me with her, she'd be positive about her future. I'd teach her that Weasley doesn't matter. She want's to be a teacher? Fine with me. Long as she's happy. Girl, if it was me there, I swear, you know you wouldn't have to feel so unsure--_

_Oh, what the hell? I walked up to the portrait, wincing as she started to sing her question again. I told her 'bouncing ferrets' and she let me in. --about what tomorrow might bring. Girl, you know I'd give everything--_

_I was wondering what I would do if people where with her, especially Potter, when I got to the Common Room. The only person in there was a girl curled up in a ball with a cat, reading a book. I sat down in front of her and she dropped her book. On her cat. The cat gave an angry hiss and went away. "Malfoy? What the hell are you doing here!" She asked, backing away from me as if I were a dragon._

_"Look, I wouldn't even be here if I hadn't saw what I just saw. But I did see what I just saw, which brings me here because of what I saw. Not like I wanted to see it-- it was the worse thing I've ever saw--" She cut me off by poking me in the shoulder. _

_"Jeez, Malfoy, you're like a broken record. Now, what did you see? I'm trying to study, so..." I looked down and sighed. Now or never, I guess. _

_"Alright... I saw," I started. Then the words just rushed out. "I saw Weasley and Pansy together, in the... Ugh.. the Potions classroom." I winced. "If you don't believe me, oh well. I just thought you needed to know that your boyfriend is a cheating bastard..." She watched me speak with wide eyes._

_"He-- I... am so stupid! I should have known," she said sadly, more to herself than to me. _

_"No," I told her, watching tears stream down her face. Good Merlin, I hate when people cry. It makes me feel guilty... "It wasn't you... He's cheated on every girl he's been with." I hesitated, then took her hand, pulling her onto my lap. She looked surprised, but didn't say anything until a few moments later. _

_"Why are you doing all this? B-being nice and all?" She asked, holding onto me and looking up at me. Gods, did I mention she's beautiful?_

_"Well, you deserve better than Weasley--" I didn't get to finish my sentence. She scoffed, cutting me off and pushing away from me. _

_"You actually think that you are better than him?" She asked, rolling her eyes. Where has she been the past fifteen minutes?_

_"So, you think I'm worse than some jerk who doesn't give a damn if he hurts you?" I asked, watching her. My words seemed to sink in as she curled back up next to me._

_"Why do you care though, Draco?" Damn... My name, coming from her sounds heavenly. I then responded with more truth. _

_"Weasley's a cheater who doesn't deserve to breath your air, let alone date you. I've noticed that you're different from the other Gryffindors. Sure, you're brave and loyal, but you also have some qualities of a Slytherin. Clever and tricky, if you want me to name a few." She giggled softly into my shirt and I smiled, holding onto her. If I could just hold you like him._

_"So," she started, now looking up at me. "Friends?" I smiled and nodded._

_"Of course, Hermione. Friends." If I could be more than just friends. Cause you know, you know. _

_She smiled at me, tears still streaming down her face. I used my thumb to wipe them away. Leaning up, she kissed me softly, then whispered a thank you. Oh, Girl, I love the shine in your eyes, your kiss, your smile, and your touch. Girl I'd love the look in your eyes when you say that you need me so much. If only I could just be your tear._

_One day, maybe soon. But one day, Hermione Jane Granger (Yes, I know her middle name.) will know what it feels like to be really loved by a guy. One day._

_FINISHED_

_A/N: Hope you liked it... Please review! Make my day!_


End file.
